Si voldemort no existiera
by Tahirih
Summary: Bueno, todo fue un sueño, pero la magia no se acaba Harry vive con sus padres una vida entre muggle y magica, porsupuesto estan Sirius y Remus. Y asi sucesivamente......dejen rw


Si Voldemort no existiera  
  
Esta es una historia a la que le e dado muchas vueltas, pero espero que les guste, es mi primer fic, acepto todo ieas, alagos, tomatasos, todo..... ahi les va  
  
Capitulo I: Levantarse a una vida "NORMAL"  
  
Y ahi se enontraban, el Chico de diesisiete años enfrentandose a la mayor pesadilla de todos. La persona que habia causadio muchas muertes, los dos levantaban sus varitas estaban listos para pronunciar la maldicion y ver quien mataba a quien, se acercaba el momento y.......(n el sueño del niño se termino, pero el niño seguia dormido. Segun e leido eso pasa.)  
  
Se abrio la puerta de el cuarto del que se encontraba dormido, una mujer de cabellos rojos acababa de entrar a la habitacion, contemplo a su hijo y lo vio como lo que era para ella, "El mayor de los tesoros". Se sento en la cama y acaricio los cabellos del que ya hacia en la cama, movio levemente su espalda y le dijo...  
  
"Harry, cariño ya es hora de levantarse  
  
"Buenos dias mami-dijo Harry que abrazo a su madre  
  
"Buenos dias cielo, como amaneciste  
  
"Muy bien, pero tuve un sueño extraño  
  
"Que soñaste?  
  
"No lo recuerdo  
  
"Ven mami te preparo tuspanqueques favoritos- el niño sonrio a su madre, se levanto inmediatamente de su cama y se dirijio al pequeño baño donde se lavo los dientes y la cara, enseguida tomo la mano de su madre y los dos juntos bajaron las escaleras. La mesa estaba ya preparara para que las tres personas que habitaban an aquella casa tomaran su desalluno, pero habian todaviados puestos mas, como quien dice que esperaban que los propietaros entraran y se les serviria. Eventualmente los dos entraron, los dos eran amigos del papa de Harry, James Potter. Por la puerta del patio entro Sirius Balck un hombre muy guapo, y con el pelo tan Negro que parecia azul y ojos de un azul mas claro. Y por la puerta principal el joven Remus con sus ojos color miel y su cabello color arena con su expression cansada como de costumbre  
  
"Lilly querida, como estas?  
  
"Bien Gracias Sirius  
  
"Y donde esta el major ahijado del mundo?  
  
"Padrino, padrino, ayer soñe que te morias-salio el pobre Harry desmantelado a abrazar a Sirius  
  
"Y o pero que haria el mundo si perdiera al guapo de mi  
  
"Y mis papas tambien  
  
"Deja de sonar Harry.... Y James Lilly?  
  
"En el cuarto durmiendo  
  
"Que no se a levantado ese argan?  
  
"Dejalo dormir tubo una noche pesada  
  
"Y tu tuviste una noche pesada?  
  
"Como van a tener mis papas una noche pesada al mismo tiempo-pregunto el inocente Harry  
  
"No yo solo decia por si Lilly se desvelava lavando platos- dijo Sirius tratando de sacar la pata devido a que sentia la Mirada de Lilly en la nuca- vamos Harry vamos a levanter a tu papi, como tu ya sabes  
  
"Puedo saltar en mi papa?  
  
"Sirius deja de darle ideas al niño  
  
"Mejor vamonos ya Harry- Sirius tomo a Harry de la mano y subieron donde James se encontraba dormido, Sirius salto en la cama en el lado derecho( lado de LILLY) y Harry salto sobre su papa y le dijo  
  
"Alevantarse Papi  
  
"No quiero lavar platos!!!!  
  
"Papa te sientes bien, eres un brujo no  
  
"Ah Harry que haces aqui a estas horas de la noche?, vete a ala cama  
  
"Papa son las ocho de la mañana, es tarde  
  
"Si cornamenta, es tarde  
  
"Que cuer..... digo que haces aqui Canuto  
  
"Vine a desayunar  
  
"Deja de abusar de mi bolsillo y de mi esposa que no te va a cosinar para siempre  
  
"No te preocupes en el almuerzo yo invito  
  
"Y Lilly?  
  
"En la cosina-dijo Harry- hay panqueques  
  
"Vamos a comer-y dicho esto James tomo a Harry como quien lleva una pelota de futboll y bajo con el las escaleras  
  
"James Potter, pon a nuestro hijo en el suelo ahora mismo, que tal si se te cae  
  
"Es divertido mami  
  
"nada de eso ponlo abajo  
  
"Esta bien Lilly, pero dame un beso  
  
"Ok Buenos dias cielo  
  
"Buenos dias Lilly-James puso a Harry en el suelo mientras Lilly con toques de la varita servia los platos y luego los colocaba en la mesa  
  
"Jamsi pon los codos fuera de la mesa y despiertate  
  
"Pero es que Lilly mucho trabajo en el ministerio  
  
"T u fuiste el que me pediste que tomara las vacaciones para cuidar a Harry en las vacaciones de el  
  
"Si y a Sirius se le ocurre irse de vacaciones con su novia y dejarme solo  
  
"Y Remus que se hizo?  
  
"Ayer acabo la luna llena  
  
"En ese caso has tenido una mala semana cierto?-dijo Sirius como quien dice sorry  
  
"Pobre James-dijo Lilly que le jalo el cachete una vez que se sento y todos empesaron a comer- y que haras hoy James?  
  
"Como tu iras con tus amigas a ese lugar muggle donde se hacen belleza arficial, llevare a Harry a un juego de quidditch  
  
"Pero Harry apenas va a cumplir once, es imposible que entre  
  
"Valla Lilly soy su padre no voy a permitir que le pase nada malo- en ese instante sono la puerta  
  
"Bueno -dijo Lilly quitandose el delantal-Yo ya me voy, mis amigas ya llegaron, y yo soy muy importante soy la unica muggle-los chicos dijeron adios, Harry abrazo a Lilly y le dijo que en que manos lo dejabay James la beso y la abrazo y le dijo todo va a estar bien, que el no era un padre desnaturalizado. Pero a Lilly le costo mucho lograr soltar a Harrry hasta que sus amigas entraron y le arrancaron a su hijo  
  
"Potter solo son tres horas  
  
"Cual de los tres  
  
"Para los tres va-dijo Samantha una chica con los ojos cafes miel, el pelo castaño hasta la cintura y algo delgada  
  
"Por que major no te quedas Samantha- Dijo Sirius con voz de angelito  
  
"Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, vamonos Lilly-Lilly se fue pero casi corriendo ella era muy aunida a su hijo y era raro que lo dejara solo, lo ultimo que divisaron fueron a los cuatro cuerpasos de las chicas irse  
  
"Bueno Harry, listo para tu primera leccion de quidditch  
  
"Papi, estas seguro de que has practicado esto antes y que no es peligroso?  
  
"Harry, por si no lo sabias fui buscador desde primer curso y capitan desde quinto- Harry miro a s padre muy asombrado  
  
"Por que nunca me lo dijiste  
  
"Bueno trere mis cosas y tu ve por los polvos flu-dijo James energrticamente  
  
"Que no deverian cambiarse desentemente primero- dijo Remus mientras Sirius se iba al suelo de la risa.  
  
Padre e hijo se cambiaron llevaron un pequeño baul con todo lo necesario, llegaron a un gran campo y todo el mundo se les acerco a los cuatro , pero el que atraia la attencion era James, se oian comentarios como ...." el major buscador en la historia de hogwarts" o "El major capitan" e incluso "dicen que es el jugador que mas huesos se a quebrado" llegaron donde estaba un hombre gordo que encuanto vio a James exclamo  
  
" E l legendario James Potter. Seria un honor verlo Jugar. Aceptaria jugar en el partido de hoy en el lugar de uno de los buscadores.  
  
"No, solo quiero practicar un pocoun poco a mi hijo, ya sabe creo que tiene la misma vibra que yo para el deporte( n/a solo por las confuciones, es un campo donde se practica quiddich, hay varios y algunos practican ahi constante)  
  
"Pero Señor mucha gente a oido de sus azañas, o soy puras mentiras  
  
"Aque hora es el juego- dijo James desafiante con su orgullo herido  
  
"Papi mami va a matarte  
  
"Veo que el es su hijo, a quien quieres mami o a tu papi?  
  
"Lo que quiero es que usted deje a mi papi em paz o va a tener problemas  
  
"No Harry.son cosas de honor  
  
"En cinco minutos señor- llevaron a James a un grupo donde un buscador salia muy enojado. El entro y le entregaron una tunica negra....  
  
"Harry no te alejes de Sirius - el niño asintio con la cabeza, y los tres se marcharon a unas bancas, donde estaba nada mas y nada menos que "Lilly Potter"  
  
"Querida, sabemos que no te gusta el quidditch pero mi novio dijo que iba a estar aqui, es uno de sus equipos favoritos  
  
"Bueno, pero acaba el partido y nos vamos, creo que James vendra aqui y puede creer que yo pretendo algo-sirius trato de retener a Harry para que no metiera la pata, pero el salio corriendo-Harry que haces aqui?  
  
"Mami papi va a jugar  
  
"QUE????????????? James no lo hara  
  
"Lilly lo siento pero es que le hirieron el orgullo- dijo Sirius apenado( a todo esto James esta en el equipo ridgedale )  
  
"Los jugadores entran al campo, se elevan, las pelotas entran al campo, Ridgedale toma la quaffle y anota diez puntos ....Hanover toma la quaffle y anota.... L atoma Hanover pero Ridgedale se la quita yyyyyyyyyyyyy anota hanover tiene la quaffle y que es esto Ridgedale tomo la snitch en menos de cinco minutos ooohhhhhhhhhhhhh gracias al buscador James Potter, abia oido de su destreza pero no pense que fuera cierto!!!!  
  
Una multitud de chicas empezo a gritar provocando los cellos de Lilly James bajo de la escoba, sele acerco A Harry y miro que estaba en los brazos de Lilly  
  
"Hola Lilly- dijo sonriendo  
  
"Hola James- dijo esta friamente  
  
"No te enojes, Harry no estuvo envuelto en nada  
  
"Esta bien-dijo Lilly y James le dio un beso como en las peliculas, y la chicas que no se imaginaban que tal belleza tuviera dueña miraron extrañadas a Lilly, y hasta con miradas de que afortunada- no en publico James  
  
"Bueno ya nos vamos a casa mami, quiero descansar  
  
"Si Harry-dijo James que se fue a cambiar inmediatamente, y regrese muy guapo, y en cuanto lograron salir de ahi dejando a las amigas de Lilly sola, llegaron a la casa cenaron pizza , y vieron television, Harry se sentia muy bien de poder tener dos tipos de vida: La mitad de su madre y La otra de su padre, lo que los habia unido a los dos.  
  
Fin del chap.... Diganm sus opinions plizzzzzzzzzzzz dejen rw  
Tahirih 


End file.
